Ƭᴉᴍᴇ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: "Una puerta pierde su significado si no la atraviesas a menudo. Se convierte en pared"


**N/A**** —** La verdad es que la cita la entendí perfectamente, pero no sé si esta historia pueda relacionarse mucho con esta, así que si alguien quiere ponerme algún comentario sobre ello no lo duden.

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** _No_ me pertenece. Sólo la trama de esta historia.

_**Este fic participa del reto de marzo**__** "Citas literarias"**__** del foro **__**"Power Z"**_

Palabras:** 721**

* * *

•

•○● **Ƭᴉᴍᴇ ●○•**

•

* * *

_"Una puerta pierde su significado si no la atraviesas a menudo. Se convierte en pared". _—**El brillo de las luciérnagas** **[**Paul Pen**]**

* * *

Una vez, cuando era pequeña, recordaba vagamente estar rodeada de flores de todas formas y colores. Era un lugar en el cual podías sentirte verdaderamente libre, gozar de una paz inmensa, y escuchar pequeños pero audibles cantos de las aves que volaban por encima de mí como si ya estuviesen acostumbrados a hacerlo todo el tiempo.

Recordaba que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, que al parecer no podía quitar porque así me sentía: Sonriente.

Y las sonrisas eran porque estaba más que feliz.

Siempre feliz, siempre alegre, siempre sonriente. El lugar floreado y lleno de paz me traía una tranquilidad y felicidad inmensa. No quería irme de ese lugar nunca.

Ese era mi lugar en ese entonces. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, las cosas cambiaban, yo maduraba y ya casi ni pasaba el tiempo en aquel lugar que resultaba ser mi jardín. Había crecido y salia con amigas, de compras, a otros lugares y excursiones escolares. Mi tiempo se hacía cada vez más pequeño para poder respirar un poco en paz, recordar esa libertad que alguna vez tuve y sonreír como lo hacia en ese entonces.

Crecía, y no lo podía evitar, se sentía cada vez más lejos aquel lugar donde una vez tuve una hermosa y brillante infancia, donde sonreía y veía todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor por encima de mí. Mi tiempo era limitado entre las cosas que tenía que hacer en casa, las cosas que tenía que hacer en la secundaria, las cosas que tenía que hacer con mis amigas, y las compras de aquellas hermosas prendas llamadas ropa.

El tiempo pasaba y con él, yo poco a poco crecía y crecía. A mi alrededor todo cambiaba, todo era diferente a antes. Todo era muy diferente a como lo veía antes.

Y luego, como el tiempo paso, mi abuela enfermo, yo la cuidaba lo más que podía, pero sabía que por más que hiciera no podría dejar escapar lo que le esperaba a su edad mayor. Y así, con el tiempo, mi abuela fue perdiendo su vida, su ser, su mente. Y yo la cuidaba.

Mi carrera como diseñadora poco a poco florecía. Mi tiempo volvía a dividirse en partes que no me daban la libertad que una vez hace mucho tuve.

Y el tiempo paso, y con él las cosas se van. Y así se fue mi abuela.

En su funeral pude ver los viejos amigos que tuvo, algunos familiares y amigos cercanos. Mi abuela era alguien muy querida después de todo, era normal sentir un vacío inmenso porque ya no estuviese por aquí con sus sonrisas.

Y fue ahí que termine a parar aquí, donde comenzó todo, el gran pero pequeño jardín de mi abuela donde recordaba bellas cosas vagamente, pero ahora parecía muy descuidado: donde una vez hubieron hermosas y cálidas flores, ahora había más pasto, y las flores parecía que ya se habían ido al otro mundo hace mucho. Las aves no parecían de humor para volar por alrededor como siempre habían hecho mientras estuve aquí con mi abuela.

Este jardin parecía reflejarme claramente.

De alguna forma él había muerto como ella.

Pero entonces lo entendí, los bellos recuerdos que había formado en esta parte de la casa, habían sido gracias a la abuela, puesto que ella se reflejaba en aquellas flores que una vez estuvieron rodeando los alrededores. Su calidez siempre emanaba de cada poro de cada flor.

Ella reflejaba lo que me hacía sentir siempre: Alegría, felicidad.

Y por eso también entendí que algún día la abuela quedaría como un bello recuerdo grabado en mi mente que quizá recordaría el resto de mis días, como lo había hecho con el jardín de antes.

Después de todo, todos alguna vez tenemos que olvidar el dolor, para así poder seguir adelante y ver que él sólo es un sentimiento que se debe ir.

Porque yo quiero recordar mis días con mi abuela como lo había hecho con el jardín...

Porque sé que las cosas cambian, y el tiempo pasa, y las personas se van... y el jardín que una vez aprecie sólo se volvió eso: un simple jardín.

Pero con grandes recuerdos...

_...Felices y cálidos._

* * *

•**The End•**

* * *

_¡Eh vuelto! -esto esta fuera de lugar con este final algo triste- ¡Y espero que esto haya quedado bien con la frase que me dieron para el reto! La verdad es que tenía muchas más ideas que quizá publique pronto para así poder dejar mi mente tranquila. ¡Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!_

**Hasta La Próxima**


End file.
